saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Muse
Muse (ミューズ, Myūzu) is player of «ALfheim Online», under the Pooka race. Her real name is said to be Utau Chihara (千原・歌う, Chihara Utau). She makes an appearance in Sword Art Online: Deletion. Appearance Real Life New ALfheim Online Avatar Utau's avatar, Muse, has long pink hair tied in twintails by red ribbons, and purple eyes. As a virtual idol, she wears a pair of frilly red and white clothes. Her sequined top is red in color, covered in white frills and cuts just above her stomach. It is held up by black straps slung atop her shoulders. Around her neck, she wears a black choker that has white diamond design, and a four-point star as a pendant. The right strap of her top goes all the way down to her skirt, which is also red in color, and is covered in frills. Her skirt has a big ribbon attached to the right side, having a blue star on the center, which is also present on the center of her top. This ribbon's ends extends to her knees, and has a repetitive diamond pattern. The skirt she wears has three layers: the first, which hugs her waist and has frills; second, is plain red in color and has a musical staff design on its end; and the third is black and serves as an underskirt. Her high socks are mismatched. The one on the right is plain black. The other has red and black vertical straps, and is a tad bit shorter than the right one. This is because the left pair is connected to a heart-patterned strap around her thigh. She also wears a pair of finger-less gloves, having red and black vertical stripes and frilled, sequined wrist cuffs, which differ in length. The left one reaches up to her upper arm, while the other just goes past her wrist. These gloves are also frilled on the finger ends. Muse always carries a staff around, which she uses like a mic to amplify her voice. To match her outfit, her mic has a red ribbon as well. Personality Utau can be considered an optimist never fearing to take risks. She is a very determined girl who looks at the bright side of things. Singing is her passion, and doing it to uplift others is one thing she will never grow tired of. Despite this, she is sometimes considered weird in the real world because of her delusions but she doesn't give a care about this. Inside the game, Utau lives her ultimate dream of inspiring and motivating people through her songs. She also can be childish at times whenever she lives up to her chūnibyō personality. Background Utau is far from the status of her avatar, as she lives fairly normal and regularly attends school. She is a "chūnibyō patient", believing herself to be the "Ethereal Songstress" who can uplift people and cleanse their hearts from evil through her songs. This led her to be alienated by her classmates, due to her weird antics, though they all admit she is a good singer. Upon learning that a race with affinity to music is available in «Alfheim Online», she saved up to purchase both a AMUsphere and the game. This took quite long though, as she was only able to purchase both items after Ymir had took custody of the game. At this point, she was able to live the life as her chūnibyō persona. She rose in the popularity polls pretty quick, and was later termed as a virtual idol. Chronology Sword Art Online: Deletion Relationships Gwenhwyfar Initially, the Salamander was weirded out by Muse's delusions that she carried out to the virtual game. However, she later learns that the younger is only living a dream like she does, and usually acts as the older sister the other never had. They get along pretty well. Muse has given Gwen the title "Enchantress of White Flames" due to her Salamander race and unique white hair. Tsukiyomi An antonym of his partner, Tsu is extremely fond of Muse and her delusions, often riding along her little games every once in a while. During their "play time", he harnesses his Spriggan race and power of illusions to become "Mirage Tyrant", who stands as the protector of the Ethereal Songstress. Theseus Muse fancies Theseus as much as she does to the rest of her teammates, and honestly claimed that he admires his wits that surpass even Gwenhwyfar and Tsukiyomi combined. They do enjoy each other company, as Theseus claims he never had friends before, or had anybody sing a song for him. Abilities Alfheim Online Main Equipment *Staff of the Siren (Staff) Skills Notable Achievements *Cleared the Tower of Crete Gallery Trivia *Utau was originally a part of a blooming school idol group in her school, though they decided to disband after three of their members transferred schools. *Her name was a nod to Utau Hoshina of Shugo Chara, and Minori Chihara, a voice actress. *Although Muse has completed her skill for one-handed sword, she was never seen using one. See Also *Muse/SAOF Arena Category:Character Category:Pooka Category:Player Category:ALO Player Category:Female Category:Kaizawaraiko